


Спутник (любви)

by Paranoiya



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Droid Love, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Other, Robosexuality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: BB-8 обожает По
Relationships: BB-8/Poe Dameron





	Спутник (любви)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satellite (of Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170023) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



BB-8 помнит время до По — его долговременная память в полном порядке и своевременно перезаписывается — но не особо хочет об этом думать. До По он был отличным работником, хотя порой чересчур воодушевленным и склонным к непротестированным инновациям множества его операторов и собратьев-дроидов. Но он был надежным и едва ли нуждался в чём-то кроме самой рутинной техподдержки.

Дроид не знал каково это — надеяться и желать большего. Это превышало все логические параметры.

Но потом, когда он оказался приписан к стройному, широко улыбающемуся энсину по фамилии Дэмерон из корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики, BB-8 получил больше. Ему нравится думать, что и отдавать он стал тоже больше.

В конце концов, астромеханик бесполезен без космолёта и пилота, который им управляет. Специализация создает зависимость, а взаимность временами, неизмеримо улучшает состояние каждого субъекта.

Работая с По, BB-8 стал лучше. Он теперь качественнее прогнозирует вероятные проблемы, лучше готов к непредвиденным обстоятельствам и гораздо чаще сообщает о критической ситуации, чем пытается исправить всё в одиночку.

— Ты должен был рассказать о том, что тебе было нужно, дружище, — сказал ему По после первого крупного просчёта, который привёл к взрыву правого реактора звездолёта. Они продрейфовали в воздухе почти два дня. — Мы — команда, окей?

Когда Дэмерон оставил Республику, чтобы присоединиться к Сопротивлению, то сказал, что BB-8 должен сам решить — следовать за ним или нет. _Технически это не было самостоятельное решение для каждого из них, но они оба разделяли глубокое чувство наплевательства на саму идею частной собственности._

— Там всё не так, — сказал По, показав на просторный ярко освещенный ангар. — Там и близко нет такого количества ресурсов или техников.

«Но ты всё равно уходишь», — ответил BB-8.

По кивнул, и дроид распознал на его лице выражение серьёзности. _Дэмерону редко удавалось удержать такое выражение; он предпочитал смех, в крайнем случае — улыбку, которая была первой из множества вещей, распознанных BB-8 как нравящихся ему в человеческих существах._

— Да, но это не значит, что ты должен делать это из-за меня.

«Мы — команда. Я тоже ухожу».

— Там будет намного тяжелее, — предупредил его По.

BB-8 был немного задет этим: он не был просто каким-то шикарным обслуживающим дройдом. Он был очень способным в том, что касалось заботы о себе, своём корабле и пилоте.

Но По не шутил о разнице между Республикой и Сопротивлением. _Встретив Дэмерона, BB-8 узнал о существовании шуток и сарказма. Разговоры о вещах, противоположных наблюдаемым условиям, большинство дроидов расценило бы как глупость или даже как свидетельство серьёзной поломки. Но когда так делает По, BB-8 приходит к пониманию, что тот не столько отрицает эти очевидные обстоятельства, сколько акцентирует их абсурдность._

В Сопротивлении действительно тяжелее. BB-8 теперь выполняет практически всё собственное техобслуживание, что означает, что он снабжает своё тело наборами инструментов и частей, которые совсем далеки от стандартной комплектации. По сказал, что это делает его «уникальным», но это было нелепо. BB-8 просто отличается от остальных дроидов его модели, хотя всё ещё остается таким же как они.

По, кажется, приспособился к новым непростым условиям быстрее и лучше, чем ожидал BB-8.

— Не думай, что мне много нужно, — говорит Дэмерон, когда BB-8 спрашивает его об адаптации.

По в своей прохудившейся майке и наполовину снятом лётном комбинезоне откидывается на узкую койку — дроиды, ответственные за стирку, здесь слишком часто используют отбеливатель и высокую температуру. BB-8 больше всего нравится лётная форма: не только потому что она значит, что их ждёт приключение, но потому что она почти идеально совпадает с его собственной цветовой схемой.

Штаны По шуршат, когда он скрещивает ноги. Дэмерон снимает ботинки, и BB-8 фиксирует небольшой подъём уровня запаха, исходящего от его ступней.

— Было бы, где переночевать, корабль и ты, — добавляет пилот, после чего зевает так сильно и продолжительно, что BB-8 подъезжает ближе, анализируя данные своих медицинских показателей и приборов, просто на случай, если Дэмерон вдруг отключится. По трясёт головой, ухмыляется и кладёт руку на вершину головы BB-8. — Думаю, я готов отключиться, приятель.

Дэмерон спит, и его тёплая и тяжелая рука всё также покоится на голове дроида. Изначально сенсоры BB-8 не были рассчитаны на такое серьёзное количество тактильного взаимодействия, так что ему пришлось отрегулировать датчики на вершине своей головы и между двумя бороздами корпуса — там, где По, кажется, нравилось касаться его больше всего.

Пока пилот спит, BB-8 отключает все системы, кроме био-мониторов. Утром он просматривает данные, замечая изменения в состоянии Дэмерона: как быстро двигаются его глаза под веками, как замедляется и становится более глубоким его дыхание. Где-то за час до подъема По как обычно видит сны: рот открыт, челюсти напряжены — пока циркуляция его крови увеличивается, и она концентрируется в зоне его гениталий и дергающихся бёдер.

Если это напряжение не разрешается во время сна, что иногда случается, то По решает эту проблему сразу после пробуждения. Обычно он достигает полной разрядки, пока посещает освежитель, чтобы вымыть своё тело и опустошить мочевой пузырь. Об этом свидетельствует скачок уровня дофамина, а также выделение насыщенной солями жидкости. BB-8 не знает насколько этот процесс эффективен, но он входит в ежедневную рутину Дэмерона, так что дроид не считает необходимым обращать на это внимание или вмешиваться. По даже говорит, что его не нужно сопровождать в освежитель, так что обычно BB-8 ждёт снаружи.

Время от времени, когда работа замедляется или он не нужен, BB-8 просматривает визуализацию этих данных, в отдельности детально рассматривая теплокарты системы кровообращения. Конечно, он ознакомлен со всеми анатомическими данными По, но этот процесс действительного его пленяет. Было бы весьма неплохо определить, какие обстоятельства лучше способствуют как возбуждению гениталий, так и стремительному потоку эйфорических нейротрансмиттеров, заставляющих Дэмерона задыхаться и дрожать всем телом.

BB-8 также пересматривает эмоциональные показатели, которые он накапливает, наблюдая за По. Определенно, успешная миссия приводит к приподнятому настроению, что означает больше шуток, более громкий голос и употребление опьяняющих напитков. Менее успешные миссии, как и бесконечные заседания с Адмиралтейством, в свою очередь ведут к понижению уровня серотонина, раздражительности и значительному снижению вероятности шуток от По. Однако эти периоды всегда быстро проходят. BB-8 может ускорить их окончание, транслируя шутки, которые он скачал из Голонета, или просто составляя Дэмерону компанию, слушая его и отвечая.

— Здесь одиноко, — услышал он как-то замечание По в разговоре с генералом Органой. BB-8, вероятно, не должен был это услышать; о визитах Дэмерона в квартиру генерала знали далеко не все. И хотя встречи не были суперсекретными, но их всё равно старались не предавать лишней огласке.

BB-8 хочет облегчить одиночество По, насколько это возможно.

Когда Дэмерон теряет ещё одного пилота, дроид чувствует себя совсем беспомощным. По не хочет слушать шутки и определенно не настроен на разговор. BB-8 держится близко, просто на всякий случай. На случай, если По взбодрится или ему что-то понадобится. Иногда он использует свою простую хватательную установку, чтобы натянуть на тело пилота одеяло, вне зависимости от того, спит он или нет. BB-8 всегда старается поддерживать запас энергетических напитков из рожкового дерева, которые так нравятся По, чтобы предложить их, когда Дэмерон больше всего нуждается в приободрении.

Иногда По удивляет его, действуя вразрез со всеми ранее продемонстрированными реакциями и поведением. Большинство дроидов, даже BB-8 в некоторых случаях, нашли бы такой тип сбоев тревожным, даже сбивающими с толку. Но BB-8 рассматривает такого типа сюрпризы как ещё одно преимущество работы с Дэмероном.

Так что, когда три четверти Желтой Эскадрильи гибнет при совместном с Чёрной Эскадрильей налёте на продовольственные склады Первого Ордена, BB-8 читает все данные и готовится к очень расстроенному и потрясённому По.

Так и выходит. Вот только пилот не демонстрирует ни одного из признаков апатии или запоздалой реакции. Наоборот, все показатели повышены, они почти выше крыши (какой такой крыши? BB-8 до сих пор хотел бы знать, о какой крыше говорится в этой фразе); зрачки По расширены, его дыхание поверхностно, а тело покрыто слоем пота.

Дэмерон отмахивается от медиков, проводит короткий и безрадостный дебрифинг, после чего резким жестом сигнализирует BB-8.

— Идём, — говорит По и, когда они добираются до казарм, просит дроида закрепить знак «не беспокоить» на двери.

По устало падает на свою койку, снимая бронежилет и стягивая лётный костюм. Дэмерон скидывает сначала один ботинок, отправляя его в полёт через небольшое пространство комнаты, а потом и второй. Он, кажется, пытается устроить беспорядок, так что BB-8 воздерживается от попыток подкатить и собрать вещи.

— Нет, — отвечает По, когда дроид пытается навести справки. — Я не голоден и не хочу спать. Просто взвинчен.

BB-8 подкатывается прямо к койке По и пихает руку пилота: «Где?»

— Очень смешно, — голос Дэмерона звучит ровно, но после он вздыхает и ложится на бок, лицом к BB-8. — Прости, дружище. Просто хреновое настроение.

«Ты очень взволнован», — информирует пилота дроид. Уровень адреналина По редко бывает таким высоким, в воздухе остро и безошибочно пахнет потом. — «Возбужден».

Фыркнув, Дэмерон улыбается ему, а может быть, выбору слова. Наиболее вероятно, что обоим.

— Очень, приятель.

В этом есть смысл, начинает объяснять BB-8. Не только физиологические реакции в ответ на опасность должны быть приняты во внимание, но также метафизические и психологические. Те, что оказывают влияние и затрагивают отношение субъекта к смерти и долгу, к потере товарищей в противовес собственному спасению.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, — говорит По, поднимая вверх руки.

Извиняясь, BB-8 откатывается на полоборота назад.

— Нет, вернись, — голос Дэмерона резок, — Прости.

BB-8 глухо ударяется о койку: «Здесь».

По продолжает лежать на боку, держа голову на согнутой руке. Дэмерон приподнимает подбородок и тянется рукой к дроиду, дотрагиваясь до его головы:

— Хей.

«Приветствие», — отвечает BB-8, и По смеётся, легко постукивая костяшками пальцев по голове дроида.

— Кажется, мне нужно кое о чём позаботиться, — говорит Дэмерон, смотря в сторону, даже когда ведёт бедрами, акцентируя внимание на области своих гениталий. — Ты хочешь подождать снаружи или?..

«Я помогу», — отвечает BB-8, выпрямляя голову.

Теперь По смотрит прямо на него: его глаза широко распахнуты, зрачки всё ещё очень большие, а румянец заливает щеки и спускается ниже, в центр его груди. Дэмерон приподнимается, опираясь на согнутую в локте руку.

«Я могу проецировать порнографию», — предлагает BB-8. Имея сводную таблицу со всеми разнообразными сексуальными партнерами По, он делает перекрестные ссылки между их полом, видом и действиями, а потом сопоставляет результаты с доступным голо-порно. BB-8 уверен, что он сможет выбрать то, что понравится Дэмерону. Задача не такая трудная, какой могла бы быть, ведь предпочтения По очень широки.

Дэмерон улыбается, но это натянутое, требующее усилий выражение:

— Нет, я в порядке. Ты…

BB-8 отъезжает на пару сантиметров вниз; ладонь По всё ещё лежит на его корпусе, но сейчас он может открыть одно из отделений и протянуть модифицированные заклёпочные клещи, которые он сконструировал. Набитые синтетическим материалом, смазанные увлажняющим кремом наподобие того, которым Дэмерон пользуется после освежителя — BB-8 уверен, что инструмент сработает должным образом.

— Какого чёрта!? — По тыкает пальцем в клещи.

Гордо просигналив, BB-8 быстро добавляет, чтобы По оставался спокоен, и резко расстегивает ширинку на штанах пилота.

Задача чуть более трудная, чем он себе представлял, потому что ткань натянута возбужденным и, судя по инфракрасному излучению, очень-очень горячим членом Дэмерона.

— Дружище…

«Позволь мне попробовать», — говорит BB-8 самым успокаивающим тоном из всех доступных.

Полу-смеясь и почти всхлипывая, По двигается вперед, прижимаясь бедрами к дроиду. Дэмерон качает ими, немного подрагивая, а потом издает полувсхлип облегчения, когда его член попадает в захват. BB-8 успокаивающе немного сжимает клещи, после чего начинает двигать ими вверх и вниз, задерживаясь у основания члена По и снова быстро поднимаясь к головке. В том же ритме, который Дэмерон чаще всего выбирает сам.

— Биб, — начинает было По, но замолкает на полуслове, прикусывая кулак, пока его бедра двигаются быстрее.

BB-8 слегка разочарован: он действительно предпочитает слышать, что работает, а что нет. К тому же, он всегда наслаждается тембром голоса По, словами, которые он произносит, и вибрациями, которые тот создает. Однако, BB-8 получает стабильный поток данных, которые при последующем анализе скажут ему примерно те же самые вещи.

Койка скрипит в унисон толчкам По. BB-8 фиксирует свои двигательные сервоприводы: теперь он надежный оплот против движений Дэмерона вперёд. После этого дроид выдвигает второй манипулятор с мягкой круглой насадкой для полировки и упирается ей По в живот. BB-8 начинает водить ей в противоположном движению хвата направлении. Пока Дэмерон трахает хват, вдалбливаясь в него членом и зарываясь пальцами, по механической руке BB-8 течёт большое количество предэякулята.

Пальцы По зарываются в промежуток между головой BB-8 и его корпусом, сгибаясь и удерживая, пока пилот откидывает голову назад и выдыхает что-то, что BB-8 даже после нескольких аналитических прогонов не может идентифицировать как один из известных галактических языков.

Тело Дэмерона застывает на миг — мышцы бёдер и живота напряжены. По слегка подкидывает себя вверх и со стоном эякулирует, дрожа. Большая часть попадает на матрас, но кое-что оказывается на голове BB-8 и на его корпусе.

Тяжело дыша, Дэмерон откидывается на спину, и BB-8 складывает свои манипуляторы, пряча внутрь инструменты. Он на 98% уверен, что это было успешное тестовое испытание.

По снова покрыт потом, но его уровень адреналина уже падает, а эндорфины наполняют его системы. Его взгляд выглядит тяжёлым, голос звучит сонно, когда он приподнимает голову и похлопывает BB-8:

— Спасибо, дружище. Ты изумительный.

BB-8 бормочет, наслаждаясь непосредственными результатами.

Дэмерон смотрит на него, косясь, а потом протягивает руку:

— Дай-ка мне это стереть…

«Нет необходимости», — говорит BB-8, но у него нет ни малейшего шанса откатиться до того, как По садится и стирает эякулят с дроида уголком простыни.

— Я всегда тебя прикрою, — говорит Дэмерон.

BB-8 отвечает ему то же самое, совершенно искренне имея в виду все до единой возможные трактовки этой фразы.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на летнюю ФБ-2019 в рамках выкладки команды [Star Wars Rare Pairings](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641987)
> 
> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и оставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
